The Crimson Queen
by AccessBlade
Summary: Being inside the Mansion was like a chess game. He was the White King. She was the Crimson Queen. And their friends were the unaware pieces being manipulated on the board by them and their unseen enemy. No longer was she pure and uncorrupted, but the King's strongest warrior who was always covered in blood. HetaOni fic. OC!Philippines.


**Okay guys, here's the HetaOni Philippine's fic that I promised you. I guess you can say that it's a revamped version of the old HetaOni fic that I chose to stop writing since you can already watch the main storyline on Youtube and read the novelization of it on this website courtesy of The Singing Maiden. **

**I posted a note up on the other fic, so if you want to know what happened go and read the author's note. Anyways... it's story time!**

**Warnings: Must have a good idea on what HetaOni is about to avoid spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing HetaOni verse. I do, however, own the main character starring in this, Philia. Also, I do not own the aforementioned other characters from other fandoms who are going to make cameo appearances later on! Yay!**

* * *

**Crimson Queen**

It was like a game of chess where Italy was the King, she was the Queen and their friends were the pawns, unaware of the fact that they were pieces being manipulated on someone's chess game by not only their own side but their unseen opponent's as well.

Philia wasn't being arrogant when she classified herself as the strongest piece of the game and Italy as one of the most important; it was just a comparison that came to mind after she and the Italian had a hushed, whispered private conversation between themselves on what to do next (not that it did them any good in that time line). It was an off hand comment that the man had made during a bout of frustration and while she could not remember the exact words he said then, the comparison of their situation to one of the oldest and most classic games that were ever invented in the world stuck with her since then.

Italy was the King of this sick and twisted game, there was no doubts or questions about it. He was not as weak as his board game counterpart but he was the most important piece of this ongoing hell. Because should he die, it would cause complications. While it wasn't that the situation couldn't be remedied if it ever came to that, Philia would prefer that he not die all the same.

He was the only one she could truly confide in.

And vice versa.

As for her being the Queen of this metaphorical game of chess?

It was based on the simple fact that she was now the most powerful person out of everyone who had entered the Mansion. She could have been modest about it, could have told the others that everyone was powerful in their own special ways but she stopped that kind of thing a long time ago. There was no point. Not any more. With England's magic being sealed away most of the time and everyone merely relying on the weapons they were equipped with, no magical abilities of their own to support them and having their immortality stripped away from them on top of that?

They stood absolutely no chance against the _Thing _on their own.

Not even against it's weakest form.

Philia could take out two of them in their strongest forms with just a bit of effort on her part. She didn't need the others to help her; hadn't needed their help for a long time.

She no longer had to rely on them.

Through out her life, Philia had always been on the losing side of any war, of any conflict she had participated in her centuries long existence. She had been Spain's colony, then America's and Japan had invaded her during World War II, driving back the loud American for several years... always reluctantly drawn into a web of someone else's selfish ambitions and always on the fallout side of it.

The irony of it all hadn't been lost on either of them. Italy and Philia had always been the ones who needed the saving, who always had to be bailed out from a bad situation because they weren't strong enough to get themselves out of the situation or fight their way through on their own.

But now...

Now they were the ones who traveled back in time over and over again to save the others.

Italy was no longer a coward.

Philia was no longer helpless.

And neither of them were no longer weak.

Italy had mastery over time and the magic arts.

Philia controlled the strongest warriors that a spell caster could summon and her magic had grown to tremendous proportions with each nightmarish experience.

Yet for all their strength, their new found powers, the determination to bring an end to _everything, _they still lost each and every battle they had fought.

The King, the Queen, and their pawns. No matter what direction they went, no matter how much of the enemy they took down, their opponent always seemed to be a step ahead of them and took great pleasure of throwing this fact right into their faces each time they were forced to turn back the clock.

But despite any of that, they continued moving on. No matter how much they bled, no matter how much their sanity was ripped away from them, no matter how much hope was cruelly snatched from their grasps they would continue forward until either that _Thing _was dead or they could no longer go on.

He was the White King, the one who remained pure no matter how much blood dripped off his hands, the one who continued to stand firm in the face of a never ending battle.

And she was the Crimson Queen, one who had once been pure but was now stained in the red of her friends and enemies. The one who stood alongside the White King, the one who protected him and annihilated everything in her path and everything that stood in the way of reaching that far off goal of escaping the mansion alive with everyone.

Promises of pacifism lay beneath her feet, broken and crushed into dust and long forgotten in the past where she was but a naive, foolish little thing who always had to be protected by someone else.

But now she was the King's strongest warrior.

So monster bring it on.

Fight her with everything you have.

Because she is ready and waiting for you.

Ready to tear you piece by piece; ready to go to your very core and destroy you for good and _end this everlasting nightmare once and for all_.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally finished this long prologue. **

**So yeah, you pretty much know that Philia aka Philippines is in cahoots with Italy with the whole mind screw thing. It's going to be one hell of a dark, angst filled adventure.**

**Guess how much darker this Philippines became in the face of having to rewind time after time?**


End file.
